


Bend The Nightmare - Altean Castle

by SpicyTunaWings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, F/M, Paranormal Investigators, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyTunaWings/pseuds/SpicyTunaWings
Summary: Ghosts aren't real, silly! All of the buzzing and ticking from their machines is from totally natural occurrences; Dust in the air, old house noises, It's a little dark so you're seeing things! Shadows distorted on cameras, and was that a poltergeist or a fly on the lens of our infrared??Some of them don't buy it for a second, but Keith and Pidge are absolutely certain that there's something from beyond the grave happening in this creepy old mansion, and they're determined to prove themselves!





	Bend The Nightmare - Altean Castle

_Congratulations, McClain. The bank account is empty._

 

"It's not that bad, I swear!"

"We're down to seven whole bucks to split between the five of us!"

"It's a nice house!"

It was indeed a nice house. A lovely house, a beautiful upgrade from the 1bed 1bath apartment that five full grown adults shared. Lance had figured sharing a mattress with all of his best friends was not the best option - Especially because of Hunk. He snores.

So Lance 'surprised' them with a small cottage lodged in a forest clearing... It was complete with a finished basement and an attic for storage space! Not that they would need it. Between the five broke college dropouts, they had enough possessions to fill the kitchen of their new place, with enough room for hunk to prepare Omelets with garlic and chili peppers.

"When our channel finally kicks off," Lance began "You'll thank me."

Keith couldn't believe his ears. He cast a glance to Shiro, asking him with his eyes 'Is this guy serious?'. Shiro was quiet, but clearly upset, as he chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"Okay. The channel." Keith groaned sarcastically. "Go ahead and waste your life on internet fame." Lance frowned at Keith. The raven haired boy had even more unrealistic goals; Ghost hunting.

Lance wasn't a supersticous person. Ghosts were just little made up monsters used to scare little kids. What Lance couldn't wrap his head around was the fact that not only Keith, but Pidge was so invested in this whole scam.

It had been a thing the two had done for years. It started out as a little sleepover game...

* * *

                                                     **Ten Years Ago**

This was so illegal. So very, very illegal. Keith and Pidge kept scarves over their faces, Both to avoid inhaling dust and to avoid being caught and identified. Hopping over the tall brick wall was made difficult with heavy backpacks strapped to their backs.

The mall was their overnight destination. It had been closed for years. In recent years, it was a prime spot for hobos, but it was scheduled to be demolished in a week. The whole place had been cleared of any people and restricted with some pretty heavy duty barricades. Keith and Pidge were just small enough to squeeze past the barbed wires...

There was glass that crunched beneath their boots and a dusty ray of light coming through a massive hole in the roof. The atmosphere was enchanting. Nothing but quiet echoes of their giggles.

They'd been arrested here before, caught having sex by the police. Apparently somebody had seen them sneak in and called the cops. They were taken home and charged a fine, but after that they were only grounded for a year. This was in their freshman year of high school.

_This time they were really going to get through the whole night._

 


End file.
